You Don't Have To Be Lonely Anymore
by cl0ne
Summary: Shaun, Rebecca and Desmond pick up a newly escaped Assassin from the Templars and things don't quite go as everyone planned. Especially since Desmond is so hell bent on having her. ShaunXOFC
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on a rather thick sleeping bag and sat up, rubbing my head. I couldn't see any windows so I had no idea what time it was or even what day it was. I was in a rather small stone room with one doorway. There was light coming from there but I had a feeling it wasn't from the sun. Another sleeping bag was on the ground beside me, so I assumed someone else was sleeping in here too at times.

I tried to remember what happened before I woke up. Abstergo had picked me up about two weeks back. They put me through too many tests and got me started in the Animus before I started losing it. I couldn't stand anything about that place. The all white everything, the same meals everyday and the endless hours in the Animus. That was probably my favorite time of day because I didn't have to deal with anything. Plus it was fun.

They had revived all my Assassin qualities by letting me go into the Animus. I had been trained by my mother and older brother as a child and stayed in the community until I was eighteen. I was never the strongest Assassin so I chose to go to school instead and my mother had no arguments, thankfully. I had studied languages like crazy and made my family and their community proud. I went for years without physical training and that was when Abstergo grabbed me.

I managed to make a plan with one of the techs to help me escape. I knew that there was some reason why they were riding me so hard to get into the memories. They needed me but I couldn't stay there. She had helped me to get to the front door and I watched her get killed for helping me before I ran until I passed out. I had nothing from there.

"Oh, you're up," The voice made me jump. I turned to look at him only to realize he looked vaguely framiliar.

"Where am I?" I asked, confused.

"Well, after we pulled you out of the Templar's claws, we ran over here and hid in this old Assassin Cellar," The man explained.

"Yes but where are we? And who are you?" I repeated my question.

"We're in rural France," He said and smiled. He had a scar above his lip that I'd seen before… Somewhere in the Animus. "My name is Desmond Miles."

"I know who you are now," I laughed. "You were the first to escape."

"And now you're the second," He smirked. I still knew it from somewhere.

"Hey Rebecca, She's up," He called out the door.

"Oh!" Another voice said and a woman with short, black hair came into view. "Here, you're probably hungry."

"Thanks," I said and ate the soup she gave me. It was actually pretty good. Before leaving, Desmond winked at me. It was weird, and I didn't like it. The one thing I knew about Desmond was that he was incredibly full of himself and that is not attractive.

"So Tess, how do you feel?" Rebecca asked.

"I feel okay," I answered. " A little weak but overall, I'm fine."

"Good," She said, still being friendly. I knew she would end up being a good friend to me. "Because we need to get you working with Shaun and into the Animus."

"Who's Shaun?" I asked, confused again.

"Oh right," Rebecca said. "Shaun's our nerd. He can be a bit much sometimes though."

"What do you mean?" I pushed, wanting to know more about the mystery nerd.

"He's very," She paused. "Cold and snappy sometimes. He likes to be sarcastic and make rude comments."

"I'm pretty quick witted myself," I laughed a little. "I think I can handle myself and him."

"He'll wear you down eventually," Rebecca smirked. "Let's go meet the little demon so we can get you to work."

"Or I'll wear him down first," I joked. "Let's get this over with."

I got up and walked over pretty slowly, considering I sprinted for way longer than it should be possible. Rebecca led me into the other room and it was huge. The walls were perfect for practicing climbing. My legs hurt like hell and I was considering getting Desmond to push me around in a rolling chair all day. I mean, I may not like him but flirting with him could have its advantages. That thought was soon blow out of the water because he was being an idiot and climbing all over the walls. When he saw me, he winked again. It made me want to gag. I did notice, however, that there were runes all over the walls. We ended up behind a dark head of hair that was staring intently at his computer.

"Here's your newest subject Shaun," Rebecca said. "Don't you dare frighten her."

"I make no promises," the voice had a British accent.

Shaun turned around so I could see him. He was average I guess. He had almost coppery hair and rectangular glasses and looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days. His eyes looked me up and down and I knew Rebecca wasn't lying when she told me what he was like.

"As long as she doesn't bother me with mindless chit chat like Desmond," Shaun said.

"Good luck," Rebecca told me and pulled over a chair before leaving.

I sat in it and pulled my feet up. I was sitting across from Shaun so I took this opportunity to study him. His hands were precisely tapping at the keys without making a single mistake but still moving faster than anyone I've ever seen. He had a blank expression on his face as his eyes focused on whatever was on the screen. He had a few creases on his forehead, probably from long nights of frustrating research or decryption and his hair was getting a little longer than I assumed he would like.

"What's your last name?" Shaun asked, making me laugh.

"Good luck, it's Cooper," I chuckled as I watched him sigh. This is going to be fun.

"Where's your family from?" He asked.

"France, Germany, Italy and Paraguay," I smirked, knowing I was bothering him.

"Bloody pick one!" Shaun glared at me.

"France," It was funny to see him go red in the face and make an even bigger ass of himself.

"Finally," He sighed. "Are you being a twat on purpose or does it just happen?"

"You're going to have to try harder to insult me, _mon chou_," I cooed the last part. "Why are you so bitter anyways?"

"Don't call me that," He replied, although he didn't seem to fight me very hard. "And I just am who I am."

"I bet you don't even know what I called you," I jabbed. "And being you doesn't seem like very much fun."

"It is if you can find someone who can keep up," Shaun smiled a little. "Now come here and help me sort through all this shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long ass afternoon of fighting with Shaun and insulting each other back and forth, Rebecca and Desmond made some food for dinner. I made Shaun wheel me over because I was feeling really lazy but he didn't need to know that. I whined and complained about my legs until he did it.

"You're lucky I'm a nice person," Shaun mumbled and sat at a chair at the table. Rebecca set plates in front of Shaun and myself. To my dismay, Desmond sat beside me. He harassed me all dinner and Shaun looked like he was going to punch him. Sadly, instead of starting a fight, Shaun settled for his sharp words. I did get a laugh out of Desmond's mediocre replies.

"Hey Tess, want to go outside for a bit?" Rebecca asked me. "It should be safe."

"Sure," I shrugged and we got up. The boys would get to do the dishes tonight.

"Oh, so you can't walk over here but you can go frolic around on the surface with Rebecca!" Shaun complained.

"What can I say? Eating made me feel better," I giggled as I followed Rebecca up to the surface. It was really nice to feel the cool, fresh air rather than the damp air in the cellar. I stripped off my sweater and let the air cool my body down. Rebecca led me through the vineyard and we climbed up into a tree in the small orchard that was on the other end of the property.

"So Shaun hasn't killed you yet," Rebecca said.

"No, but he might kill me," I laughed at the memory of how red his face had gone multiple times.

"Nah, he'd probably rather make your life hell," Rebecca laughed. "Although he probably won't get very far. You have the same sense of humor as he does and you're the only one who can match him in witty comebacks."

"That is true," I laughed. "Taunting him in French is always fun too."

"Take a picture next time so I can see his face," Rebecca laughed.

We sat up in the tree and talked about nothing in particular. We ended up on the subject of what we did before the Order. Rebecca joined once she was out of high school and became a tech for the field teams. She was best friends with an Assassin in high school who brought her in. Obviously she knew about me already.

"What did you go to school for?" Rebecca asked. I forgot that it was one thing that was probably not important enough to make it into the report about me.

"Language," I replied easily. "I learned like ten different languages or something while I was growing up so it was just easy."

"That's cool though," She said. "You could talk to everyone for us when we went places. That's important on a team."

"Yeah, if I could go outside in the day," I laughed. "Maybe one day after Abstergo stops looking for me, I'll be able to."

"It won't be too long," Rebecca said and there was a small pause.

"What's Desmond's deal?" I asked suddenly.

"He knows how much we need him," She answered. "And he's used to getting what he wants."

"Well he needs to back the fuck off," I almost laughed. "He's just being creepy and borderline rapist."

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S PRICELESS," Rebecca almost fell out of the tree laughing.

"It's creepy though!" I said.

"But you and Shaun," Rebecca said suggestively after she'd recovered. "You guys are getting pretty close."

"It's been one day!" I argued. "I'm pretty sure I aggravate him more than Desmond."

"But you don't know Shaun like we do yet," Rebecca sang. "I think he likes you."

"Well I mean," I sighed and changed how I was laying in the branches. "I wouldn't complain if Shaun ended up liking me."

"But would you go out with him or have a relationship with him?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure," I said. "It's not like I hate him. I just like bugging him a little."

"It'll happen," Rebecca concluded. "I'm psychic you know."

Over the next few days, they didn't let me into the Animus because I was still really weak. It's not like they really took care of us at Abstergo anyways. So I ended up spending all my time with Shaun. Rebecca and Desmond were leaving me alone with him tonight.

"We need to get a lot of things so we'll be gone a while," Rebecca told me.

"I'll beat him if you need when we get back," Desmond winked at me and I gagged a little, making Shaun laugh. They left us alone after that.

"Well look who's got the mighty Desmond wrapped around her finger already," Shaun taunted.

"Please, he's not my type," I snorted. "You can't have two of the same type of people in a relationship. It never works."

"Maybe not never," Shaun argued. "Depends on the people."

"I guess," I shrugged and put my feet up on one of the black boxes.

I walked over to the kitchen and heated up some leftover stew for Shaun and myself when I heard him gasp and start yelling for me.

"TESS! Come look at this!" He shouted. I grabbed the tray of food and brought it with me.

"What's so important Shaun?" I sighed and set the stuff down.

"This is why Abstergo wanted you," He said, almost in awe. "One of your ancestors is Sofia. Ezio's wife."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, the little wankers couldn't have Desmond so they settled for you," Shaun told me.

"Oh my god," I laughed a little. "I knew I recognized that scar from somewhere!"

"You've gone in as Sofia?" He asked and then it hit me.

"No," I said in a whisper. "I went in as a powerful female assassin once though… I never met Ezio. It was Altair."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shaun and I just stared at each other in silence for a moment, thinking about how to handle the situation. I didn't know what to say but I didn't have to. Shaun spoke first.

"Well," He said, uneasily. "Maybe you and Desmond are better for each other than you thought."

In that moment, Shaun looked incredibly disappointed. Maybe I was imagining things but I just wanted to hug him and cheer him up. I knew that was a bad idea so I thought out my next words very carefully. I didn't want to give him any reason to think I liked Desmond.

"We are not our ancestors," I said quietly and sat down.

The rest of the evening was quiet between Shaun and I. We stuck to our work but even that only got more frightening. Desmond and I were linked all over history whether it was marriage, casual romances or alliances, it was there.

"My god, my ancestors were whores," I said, making Shaun laugh hysterically.

"History repeats itself all the time darling," Shaun grinned at me slyly.

"Shaun!" I yelled and hit him. "Are you calling me a whore?!"

"I was hoping the 'darling' would cancel that out," He chuckled.

"Not a chance," I replied.

"What are you going to do? Fight me?" Shaun smirked.

"Sure, let's go," I challenged and stood up.

"A little exercise never hurts," Shaun stood too and we went over to an empty space.

"Yeah, but a couple punches will," I grinned.

Because I wasn't 100% yet and I didn't _really_ want to hurt Shaun, I took it a little easier on him. I didn't punch as hard as I could've, I let him get a few hits in that I could've definitely dodged if not blocked. In the end, I still had him on the ground. I was sitting on his stomach and I was holding his wrists above his head.

"You're very good," Shaun complimented as I loosened my grip.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be nice," As soon as I said it, he flipped us so I was under him. He was straddling my hips and pulling my hands above my head.

"But not good enough," Shaun smiled triumphantly down at me.

"Ass," I mumbled and pushed him back so I could sit up. "You only won because I'm still recovering."

"Sure Tess," Shaun laughed and got up, offering me his hand. "Let's get back to work."

I took his hand and he helped up. We made a few jokes as we walked back and sat in our chairs. I watched Shaun as he concentrated on sorting through all the useless information on the pages that we're flying by on the screen. He was actually kind of attractive when he was so focused.

"So what's Desmond's deal?" I blurted out, seeming to make Shaun jump.

"What do you mean?"He drawled, clearly upset now. Hmmm…

"He's so cocky," I said and watched Shaun smile.

"Pride will be his downfall," he told me. "Either that or the stupidity that almost got him last time."

"But everyone has pride," I pointed out.

"Sure," Shaun agreed. "But most of us aren't prideful of our entire selves. I have my brain but I know I'm not as strong as Desmond. He's too sure of things he doesn't have, like a brain. What are you?"

"I have my voice," I laughed a little. "I speak too many languages."

"That's very useful," Shaun smiled. "Which is your favorite?"

"French," I answered easily. "It's just so beautiful."

"I'm sure it is," Shaun laughed.

Just then, Rebecca and Desmond showed up with another man. He looked like Desmond but older and without the scar. He was also in a clearly expensive suit while Desmond was in his usual hoodie and jeans combo that was getting quite dirty. I was positive that this was Desmond's dad.

"Hi Shaun," The man said.

"Oh, William," Shaun answered him. "This is Tess. She's the assassin we saved from Abstergo. Tess, this is William-."

"Desmond's dad, I know," I cut Shaun off and shook the man's hand.

"Well aren't you smart," Shaun mumbled.

"Your attitude is rubbing off on me," I replied before Rebecca and I went back to the our room, which is the one I woke up in when I got here. We slept in there but I had a feeling I wouldn't be sleeping for a little while.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill Shaun," She told me quietly with a smile.

"He's not so bad," I sighed. "Maybe it's just because I can insult him back."

"Because that's Shaun's biggest turn on," Rebecca laughed.

"Desmond is the annoying one," I told her. "He's so full of himself."

"Also very true," She answered.

The next morning, Shaun briefed everybody on what we'd learned the last night. Desmond was smirking at me the whole morning. William just looked impressed and Rebecca looked shocked. She shot me a sympathetic look before glaring at Desmond.

"Well, let's get her into the Animus!" William said enthusiastically. He was almost worse than Desmond… Almost.

I spent all day training alongside Altair. I picked it up quickly and could probably start actual work the next day. Either way, I was sore when Rebecca let me out for the night.

"Gah! My arms!" I complained as Rebecca handed me a plate of food.

"Yeah, that'll happen," She grinned. "You know Shaun's been stalking your family all day and almost got his ass kicked."

"Why?" I asked. Why is he starting fights?

"Desmond was talking all high and mighty again," She started. "He was going on about 'carrying on the family tradition' so Shaun punched him. Luckily, William and I caught Desmond before he could fight back. I've never seen Shaun so mad though."

"I'm going to punch Des myself," I sighed as I ate. "What a douche."

"Here's your chance," Rebecca said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," I heard Desmond say and without warning, I flipped him forwards. I enjoyed the loud smack I got when his back hit the concrete.

"You're a real pig, you know that?" I told him while holding my foot above his throat.

"Hey now," Desmond went to move his hands but Rebecca and I both stepped on one. "It was a joke!"

"Well I for one, am offended," I said. "That is disgusting."

"I'm sorry, okay?" He offered.

"Watch what you say from now on," I warned. "You're already walking on thin ice because I really don't like you Desmond. I am not my ancestors. Next time, I'll castrate you myself."

"Yes ma'am," He said as we let him up. Maybe now he'll get it.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Anytime," Rebecca replied before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself going to see Shaun. Despite his coldness to everyone, I quite enjoyed his company. In the little while that I'd been here, he was the only one who truly made me feel like I'm not alone. Sure, Rebecca is a great friend but I'm just not pulled to her the same way I am to Shaun. I sat in my chair and pulled my feet up and watched him silently. I knew he knew I was there, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. He was in that intensely focused state again and I tried not to oogle him too much. I didn't need him knowing how much power he really had over me.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Shaun asked, pulling away from his work to talk to me. It actually made me feel really special but I tried not to smile too much.

"Probably," I shrugged and watched Shaun take off his glasses to rub his face. It was kind of cute. All I wanted to do was get up and rub his shoulders and tell him not to stress so much but I couldn't do that. Somewhere along the line, I'd realised that I liked Shaun. It didn't bother me, it is what it is.

"I need to get some fresh air," He sighed. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure," I replied easily and we got up. Shaun told William, Rebecca and Desmond where we would be before going outside.

"Good luck," Rebecca whispered to me before I left.

I followed Shaun silently through the field before he sat at the last row of grapes and looked up at Rebecca's and my tree. I sat quietly beside Shaun and picked at the grass a little.

"You roughed Desmond up a little today," Shaun said matter of factly.

"Well I can't have you getting in trouble for me," I smiled a little. "I can fight my own battles."

"I know, but you weren't awake for it," He sighed in his adorable accent. "You didn't hear what he was saying about you."

"Thank you Shaun," I said quietly and nudged his shoulder. "Really, it was sweet of you."

"Anytime Tess," Shaun smiled down at me. I leaned against him in the cool night air and for once, I didn't feel like an Assassin. I felt like a normal person, having a confusing relationship like I'd always dreamed of. I felt Shaun wrap an arm around me and I cuddled into him more. We didn't say anything for a long time. We just sat there, enjoying the human contact for once.

"Do you ever get lonely Shaun?" I asked and looked up at him. He was looked back at me with his ever curious eyes. That was another thing I liked about him. He was always digging deeper because curiosity hadn't killed the cat yet.

"All the time," He answered sadly. I did all I could, meaning I had to settle for hugging him tightly. "Relationships are hard for people like us."

"Not always," I said, knowing he was still looking at me. "Not for us."

"You just said us," Shaun pointed out.

"And?" I asked and looked back up at him, suddenly scared beyond belief at what he'd say.

"I want there to be an 'us'," He whispered, leaning down a little.

I pulled myself up a little so I could meet his kiss. Shaun's lips were gentle against mine, which was not what I expected but I enjoyed it anyways. It felt like there were fireworks exploding in my chest and I shivered all the way down to my toes. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he pulled me into his lap. When we pulled away, I just let Shaun hold me against him while I came down from the high of kissing him.

"Do you ever get lonely Tess?" Shaun asked me.

"I used to," I answered and watched Shaun smile.

"Well, you'll never have to be lonely again," He told me and I kissed him quickly before replying.

"Neither will you."

Shaun and I stayed outside for a long while. At one point, I got cold so Shaun gave me his sweater. It was a little too big but it was warm and I appreciated it.

"Ever the gentleman," I giggled a little before settling back against Shaun's side.

"Isn't that what the English are famous for?" Shaun joked.

"Well that and being stuck up," I replied, laughing when Shaun pretended to be offended.

"Wow, is that what you really think of me?" he pulled away from me.

"No," I answered with a smile. "I think you're just lovely!"

"Good," He smirked and wrapped his arms back around me. "Don't think that this means I still won't antagonize you."

"Oh I know," I replied. "But this does mean we can gang up on Desmond."

"The poor chap will never win now," Shaun laughed. I liked hearing him laugh, it was something I didn't get to hear often during the day.

After another little moment of laughing and joking, Shaun surprised me. He took my hand in his and squeezed a little. I did it back and felt him kiss my head lightly. In the back of my head, I knew we would have to go back soon and then we would have to work the next day in the dark, musty cellar. Somehow it didn't seem so bad anymore though, because I had Shaun to keep me company now. The only downside would be Desmond's disgusting advances and William's condescending tone. At least it would be three against two because we had Rebecca.

"We should go back," I heard Shaun say sadly.

"I know," I looked up at him. "It's not like this is the last time we can do this though."

"If I could, I would drag you out here with me every night," Shaun sighed and got up.

He helped me up too and held my hand as we started back. I decided that it would be more fun to have him carry me back so without warning, I jumped on Shaun's back and almost knocked him over. His hands went under my knees and I loosened my grip around his neck so he could breathe.

"My god Tess," Shaun gasped. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Good, that was the point," I giggled and he carried me back to the cellar doors.

He put me down before we walked in and for a minute, I thought he was going to hide the whole thing from everybody but now he surprised me by taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. We must've been outside for longer than we thought because everyone else had gone to sleep. Shaun walked me over to the doorway to my room that I shared with Rebecca.

"Goodnight Tess," He said quietly, trying not to wake people.

"Night Shaun," I replied, not knowing what he was going to do. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, having to stand on my toes a little. I never realised how tall Shaun is until now.

"I'll see you at breakfast," He whispered and I just nodded before letting him go.

I almost forgot I was wearing his sweater but he just motioned for me to keep it. I slipped it off and put it by my stuff before crawling into my sleeping bag and closing my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to tell me what happened," Rebecca said and smiled at me in the darkness.

"Do I have to?" I sighed.

"Yes, spill," She demanded.

"Fine," I groaned and rolled over to face her. "We went outside. We talked. We kissed and cuddled. He gave me his sweater and carried me back. Can I go to sleep now?"

"NO!" Rebecca almost shouted. "Tell me more than that!"

"God you're needy," I laughed and did it anyways. "I don't know. I asked him if he ever got lonely and we were already cuddling so we talked some more and decided we wanted there to be an us and he kissed me. There's not much to tell other than that."

"Aw! You two are cute," Rebecca cooed. "I think William owes me some money."

"YOU BET ON US?!" I tried to keep it quiet but I didn't do too great of a job.

"I may have also cheated," Rebecca laughed. "I knew how much Shaun likes you so I took his side."

"Desmond never had a shot," I answered before we both went to sleep.

The next morning, I sat up to hear everyone else was already up and doing stuff. I shuffled up out of the sleeping bag and absently grabbed Shaun's sweater and walked out with it in my hands. Everyone stopped look at me for a moment.

"What is it with you born assassins and tattoos?" Shaun smirked. I looked down at my arms and smiled.

"It's not all of us," William pointed out and poked his son. Desmond was too busy staring at me to notice so I slipped on the sweater and sat between Shaun and William as Rebecca brought me some food.

"This is nothing," I laughed a little and watched Shaun carefully to see how he was reacting. His eyes went darker and he smirked, just the tiniest bit so I could see. I smiled back and ate my food. We talked about what we wanted to accomplish in the Animus before they shoved me in it. "Let me out for lunch okay?"

"Sure thing," Rebecca replied with a wink before I went in.

The Animus was pretty normal. Nothing utterly disturbing happened except for I saved a couple lives and watched Altair get the scar. I laughed at how it happened and now Desmond was stuck with the thing too. Rebecca let me out at lunch and I ate something with her before going off to find Shaun. He was hunched over in his chair, sifting through pages again and looking incredibly stressed. I walked up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders gently.

"What are you working on?" I asked as Shaun relaxed back into my hands.

"I'm looking up everything I can find on this Assassin of yours," He replied and took off his glasses. I leaned down and draped my arms over his chest so our heads were beside each other.

"You should take a break and eat something," I told him. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Would you?" He asked innocently. I almost missed the fact that there was no sarcastic edge but at the same time, he was being so nice to only me and it felt good.

"Of course," I replied. "Don't work yourself too hard Shaun."

"I make no promises," He called and turned back to his work.

I heated up some stuff for Shaun when Desmond decided to show his ugly head. And this time he was trying to make a move on me again. God, when will he get the hint.

"Someone's hungry today," He smirked cockily, making me want to punch him.

"Not really," I replied. "I'm getting food for Shaun because apparently you aren't a good enough friend to make sure he eats so he doesn't pass out."

"I think you like him a little _too _much," Desmond quipped. "You should really go after someone who can protect you."

"Maybe I do like him too much," I shrugged. "Besides, I can handle myself. I meant what I said about castrating you the other day."

"You'll see the light eventually," Desmond said before moving closer to me.

"Get away, you pig," I told him and moved my feet into a fighting stance but didn't do anything to tip him off that I was ready to hit him with all I had.

"Come on baby," he cooed. "Just one kiss." So I punched him in the mouth.

"I warned you," I said simply. "I hope you enjoy the taste of your own blood because that's all you're going to taste when it comes to me."

"We don't have to kiss for you to sleep with me," Desmond said after wiping up his lips. I kicked him as hard as I could in the balls and watched him fall to the ground with satisfaction.

"You need to leave me the hell alone Desmond," I crouched down beside him to say it before getting back up and grabbing the food and cutlery. I made it back over to Shaun without another run in with one of the Miles men.

"You're my favorite person alive right now," Shaun slumped in his chair and turned away from the screen to eat.

"God, I'd hope so," I joked and we both laughed.

"So are we going to go up again tonight?" Shaun asked me.

"If you want to," I replied. "I'm not going to complain."

"Good," Shaun smiled at me just as Rebecca came and shoved me back into the Animus.

Again, nothing interesting happened but I was more than happy when Rebecca pulled me out. My happiness didn't last long because I saw Shaun and Desmond on the floor and somebody was bleeding. I took a minute before running over to the pair and tearing them apart. My muscles were screaming from my day in the Animus but I didn't care. I yanked Desmond backwards and William sat on his son's chest while I pushed Shaun back and up the stairs to the vineyard outside. I had already figured that Shaun was the one bleeding, even if most of it was on Desmond. I pushed him up against a wooden fence since he was still struggling against me.

"Shaun," I said and made him look at me. He was still fuming.

"I swear to god, I'll bloody kill him!" Shaun all but shouted.

"Shaun, calm down," I told him and he loosened up a little bit. "Come on, I need to get you cleaned up."

I led him over to the river where we bathed and stuff. It gets really uncomfortable after a while when you're disgusting. I pulled a bandana out of my pocket and dipped it in the cool water. I forced Shaun to sit down in front of me while I cleaned him up. He was constantly flinching when I pressed the wet fabric to his face but I had to get the blood off. We sat there in silence while I worked on him and he only spoke once I was cleaning his hands.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, making me pause and look up at him.

"You scared me half to death Shaun!" I told him, trying not to cry. "Please don't ever do something like that again."

"Desmond just gets to me so much sometimes," Shaun trailed off. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Shaun," I sighed and finished getting all the blood off him. "What Desmond says shouldn't get to you. I can barely stand him as it is. Just know I will always choose you."

"The way he talks about you though," Shaun sighed. "The wanker thinks he can do whatever he wants and say whatever he wants without any repercussions. And he treats girls like objects. It's disgusting."

"Let me punch him out next time," I said with a small smile. "Look at what you got yourself into this time."

"Alright," Shaun said and slouched a little. I moved foreward and hugged Shaun tightly.

"Thank you," I told him. "It means a lot that you would try and defend me."

"I will always try for you," Shaun smiled.

"Cheeky little bastard," I laughed and Shaun started dying.

"You're more knowledgeable than I gave you credit for," He gasped. I hit him lightly.

"Of course I'm smart," I told him. "They don't raise stupid assassins."

"With maybe the exception of Desmond," Shaun added and we both started laughing way harder than we should've.


	6. Chapter 6

After we calmed down, Shaun and I went and sat back in our spot behind the wooden fences. I sat facing him while he laid in the soft grass. I picked at the blades of grass while he stared up at the stars. We didn't have to talk, it was just nice to be alone together without anyone to interrupt us. I peeked at him through my bangs every once in a while. For once, Shaun didn't look stressed or preoccupied. He just looked peaceful. He looked over at me and smiled genuinely, patting the spot beside him.

"Come here," he beckoned and I couldn't resist if I wanted to. He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" I asked him and looked up. His face was starting to swell a little already.

"My nose is killing me but as long as you're here I'll be happy," He said, making me blush.

"God, I almost like the snarky Shaun better," I giggled as he squeezed me a little.

"I can't ever be mean to you," Shaun told me. "Do you know how long a broken nose takes to heal?"

"The all knowing Shaun finally doesn't know something!" I gasped as a joke and Shaun laughed. "You'll be fine in three or four days."

"I'm a historian not a medical textbook," He said with a smirk. "Do you get broken a lot?"

"Actually yes," I replied. "I used to break a lot of bones back in the day."

"What on earth did you do to yourself?!" Shaun asked, concerned.

"Concerts," I answered easily. "Those crowds are dangerous you know."

"You're crazy," He told me.

"Yeah, but now you're stuck with me," I giggled and relaxed more against him.

Even though he was the injured one, Shaun ended up helping me back to the cellar. I chucked a few ice packs in the cooler before he walked me back to my room.

"No more fights with Des, okay?" I said and took Shaun's hands.

"I can't promise you that," Shaun smirked.

"Try? For me?" I asked and tried to be cute.

"I'll try," Shaun groaned and hugged me. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Rebecca didn't really pester me with questions tonight as I slipped into my sleeping bag. I couldn't really sleep and I looked at my watch to see it was like two in the morning. Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion. There was a rather loud beeping noise and Rebecca lept up. Everyone was packing things up and rushing around. I was in charge of sleeping bags and stuff and rolled them as fast as I could. We shoved everything in the back of our van and climbed in as Shaun sped away from the cellar.

"What's going on?" I asked, incredibly confused and completely awake now.

"The Templars hit some kind of clue that we were there," Rebecca explained to me. "We usually take that as our clue to leave and hide somewhere else."

"I say we go back to Montigerroni," Desmond said. "They likely have given up on there."

"That's not a half bad idea Desmond," Shaun replied thoughtfully. "Look at who's brain grew to the size of a walnut!"

"Yeah, yeah," Desmond brushed him off and sulked. I pulled my feet up and wrapped my arms around them and tried to get some sleep.

A couple hours later, I was woken up by the van stopping. I slowly opened my eyes to see Shaun hopping out of the driver's seat and running to open the back doors. We all got out and I realised we were still in France.

"Time to use your language skills doll face," Desmond said so I kicked him pretty hard in the stomach before walking away.

"Shut your mouth or I'll keep shutting it for you," I told him without looking back. "And next time I'll aim lower."

Everyone got that I wasn't too happy at the moment so they followed quietly, except for Rebecca. She jogged up beside me and started whispering.

"Don't let him get to you," she told me. "He's a pig."

"I know," I sighed. "But what do I need to do? Let him walk in on me and Shaun? Chop off his balls?"

"I think the first one would scar him more," She laughed. "Chopping off his nuts would be like free birth control."

"Good thinking," I laughed and we got to a little diner.

I spoke politely to the woman and the counter and realised she didn't speak English so I was going to be the only one talking. I sat at a booth beside Shaun and Desmond, William and Rebecca sat opposite us.

"Why do we have to be squished?" Desmond complained. "Can't you just sit on Shaun?"

"I could but I like watching you suffer," I smiled and leaned against Shaun while he laughed.

"You're sharper than I gave you credit for," Shaun said, still laughing.

"I've always been quick witted," I answered. "I made a boy cry once in school because he was being an idiot."

"What did you say to him?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"I would rather not say," I said as the waitress came with our drinks.

I ordered for everyone and the waitress complimented me on my French before leaving again. For a minute it almost felt like we were normal people getting lunch but I knew better than that. I was still pretty tired from the whole trip so I probably fell asleep on Shaun a couple times before we ate. We ate quickly, not wanting to give Abstergo any time to catch up with us. William paid and we walked back to the van.

"Shaun, I'll drive," William said. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm not going to argue," Shaun said as he climbed into the back with me and Rebecca. Desmond sat up front with William. Shaun ended up putting a blanket on the floor and pulled me down with him.

"Why," I whined while Rebecca laughed.

"Because I need someone to keep me warm," Shaun mumbled, his eyes already closed.

"It's good to know that's all you like me for," I scoffed.

"No, I like you for your mind too," Shaun opened his eyes to wink at me. "And it doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous."

"Stop trying to piss off Desmond," I told him and watched him smirk evilly. "And if you meant it, thank you."

"I did mean it," he said, closing his eyes again. I laid my head on his shoulder before trying to get some sleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We drove for two days until we finally got to Italy. Sure enough, the Templars took everything of value but left when they realised we'd moved on. We checked for anything that they left that might tip them off that we were here again but they were getting sloppy. We spent the rest of the day moving everything we needed inside and I was exhausted by the end from not getting enough sleep in the van for the past few days and still not having gotten enough exercise in the Animus. We all slept in the big room so Rebecca and I took one corner while the guys took another.

"That was an adventure and a half," Rebecca sighed quietly.

"I know," I replied just as quietly so the guys couldn't hear. "At least there were no fights."

"Well, no physical ones," she said.

"You know what I meant," I answered. "Damn it's cold down here."

"We'll get the heaters up and running tomorrow," Rebecca yawned. I laid there for a while and heard everyone else snoring to various degrees but I just couldn't fall asleep. I just about freaked when someone sat beside me.

"God Shaun!" I whispered and hit him lightly. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," He apologized as I sat up.

"Neither could I," I sighed and faced him.

"Come on, let's sleep in our own corner," He said with a smirk in the dim lighting.

"You sly bastard," I said and got up to follow him with my sleeping bag. He zipped them together and we slid in awkwardly. We kind of just laid there for a minute until I started shivering again.

"Come here," Shaun said quietly and opened his arms. I shuffled over and into them while they wrapped tightly around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt warm and safe for once. How on earth did I get so lucky? I felt Shaun kiss me on the cheek and I smiled. "Goodnight Tess."

"Night Shaun," I managed to mumble before falling asleep.

In the morning, I woke up by harsh whispering and decided to eavesdrop and keep pretending like I was asleep. I was still wrapped up in Shaun anyways so whoever he was arguing with couldn't avoid me if they tried.

"You little bastard! I thought you had no interest in her!" that was Desmond, of course.

"Only until I got to know her, she's the most brilliant person I've ever met and if you can't step off maybe we'll need to switch teams."

"Now boys, we can't switch one of you off the team," Rebecca chimed in. "This is the Assassin dream team and I'll be damned if I let you break it up, especially with Tess now. Desmond, you've really been stepping over the line so you need to lay off Tess. She's not some girl who's pants you can get in and then leave like your famous ancestors, okay?! Shaun has actually been tolerable with her around when you two haven't been punching each other's lights out so will you please for the love of god, leave them alone."

"Besides, I know you only want me because I'm the only girl who's ever said no to you," I mumbled and sat up. I looked to see Rebecca bursting at the seams with held in laughter, a very proud Shaun and a shocked Desmond. "Now will you please accept that fact and leave me the fuck alone."

"Okay," he said reasonably and walked away. Rebecca was still howling.

"You are by far the most genius girl I've ever met," Shaun said, putting his hands behind his head while still laying down.

"Rebecca, uhm, can you give us a sec?" I asked politely. She laughed all the way across the sanctuary. I sat there for a while and looked at Shaun only really thinking one thing.

"What?" He asked, fixing his glasses before lounging like he did before.

"You kind of look really hot when you do that," I grinned at him and watched a bright red color his cheeks. "Like really, who knew you were so attractive under your clothes?"

"Stooooop," He whined almost like a child as I laid back down beside him.

"No," I said bluntly. "I like making you blush."

"You're so mean to me," He continued.

"I could be worse," I sighed. "I could get up and leave you here by yourself."

"As long as it's not for Desmond, it's tolerable," He smiled. "Now come on gorgeous, we have work to do."

"Nooooo," Now it was my turn to whine. "But I'm comfy and warm and you're going to have to bribe me."

"Can I bribe you with a trip outside tonight?" He offered and traced patterns on my arm with a feather light touch.

"Can you also make me breakfast?" I asked and gave him my best puppy eyes.

"Only if I can't get Rebecca to do it," He sighed.

"Fine," I agreed and got up.

"Oh so now you're just going to leave me here?" He sassed me.

"Oui," I replied simply and slipped into a chair beside William at the plastic table.

Rebecca handed me a plate of food which I ate gratefully and she went off to get Desmond out of the Animus. He was only running around anyways. There was an awkward silence between Will and I.

"I apologize for my son," He said suddenly.

"Thank you," I replied before popping a forkful of food in my mouth.

"How did you manage to tame Shaun anyways?" William was laughing to himself.

"I sassed him back and called him names," I laughed too.

"That would only work on Shaun," William was still laughing.

"I realize that," I sighed. "We have the same sense of humor."

"Fair enough," he said. "I never thought I'd find someone who was remotely like Shaun enjoyable but you and him are both good people. Especially when together."

"Thank you?" I laughed a little as Rebecca dragged me into the Animus. "Hey, you guys owe me breakfast."

"How about we owe you lunch?" Rebecca said as she pushed me down and started hitting keys.


	8. Chapter 8

I spent the morning in the animus, well, I thought it was the morning. We'd been having such a good day training wise, they didn't pull me out until dinner. Shaun was waiting beside me, a plate of food in his lap. I sat up and rubbed my eyes roughly from being in the animus for hours.

"Here, I made you dinner since that was part of the bribe," He smirked and offered it to me.

"Aw, you actually sort of did," I smiled and took it from him.

"I'm a historian, not a five star chef," he argued.

"You're a historian and not a lot of things," I pointed out and ate.

"You're snippy tonight," He told me.

"I've been in the animus since I woke up," I replied. "I literally haven't moved since breakfast and you're telling me I don't get to be upset that no one fed me or let me out to just be in my own body?!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," He said softly. "I'm sorry we didn't, Desmond tried to tell us but no one else has been in the animus for so long. We didn't know what it's like for you. Will you please finish the lovely dinner I burned myself making for you so we can go outside?"

"You burned yourself?!" I went from angry to concerned in seconds. "Where? Is it bad? Are you okay?!"

"I'll be fine," He said and waved his clearly injured hand. I put my dinner aside and caught him by the wrist to inspect his wound.

"Oh my god, you will not be fine!" I screeched and dragged him and my supper up the stairs and outside. "That is going to get infected if you don't clean it properly. It looks like my salmon!"

"You're exaggerating," He groaned.

"I am not," I argued. "Which is delicious by the way."

So I forced him to sit by the well while I cleaned out his hand. Surprisingly, Shaun took it like a big boy and ground his teeth against the pain. When I was finished taking care of him, he let me eat the rest of my food before we dumped the plate and fork inside and went for a walk. Shaun took my hand in his unbandaged one as we strolled around.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I told him and laid my head against his shoulder.

"How am I the crazy one?" he asked, with a scoff.

"You think a burn like that will be fine," I replied.

"It might've been," He mumbled.

"You're a historian, not a doctor," I laughed and leaned into him a little.

"That is true," He laughed too before we sat in the doorway of the church. We didn't talk too much, just sat and stared at the beauty of the old buildings. I would love to live there and rebuild it like it used to be.

"That would be brilliant," Shaun answered. I didn't realize I'd said that last part out loud.

"Well it's not like I could," I scoffed. "Everyone is looking for us. Me, you, Desmond, William, Rebecca, we can never have real lives because we'll always be running. We can't buy a house or get married or probably even have kids because how in the hell would that work in a lifestyle like this? And-"

My rant was cut short by Shaun leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine. I relaxed and kissed him back, leaning forwards to make it easier on him. When we pulled apart, I leaned my forehead against his and we just sat there. Inches apart. It was probably one of the most intimate moments I'd ever had with a man, and to be honest, I'm glad it was Shaun.

"Things will change," He promised me. "You'll get the life you've always wanted. I'll be damned if you don't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I whispered and trailed my fingertips along his jaw. He was growing a beard and usually I would hate it but not on Shaun. It was cute on him.

"I will do everything I can to keep it," He told me.

"Okay," I whispered back. I leaned forwards further and put my head on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around me. I lazily laced my finger together behind his back and we sat there until I started cramping. We decided to walk around some more and Shaun continually babbled about the old buildings and facts about them. Usually, I would've been bored but Shaun was hilarious when he got excited about something. The glimmer of excitement was back in his eyes as he told me all about the old thieves guild we were outside of. He was almost like a kid in a candy store. I didn't think he was capable of acting like this but it was cute. I savored the moment. Somehow I managed to convince him that we should go back and he started worrying.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked and felt my forehead.

"I'm fine Shaun," I laughed lightly. "It's just been a long day and I'm tired."

"Are you sure?" He continued skeptically. "Because we can take it a little easier on you if you need."

"I'll be fine, I just need some sleep," I answered as Shaun slipped his sweater around me. "Thanks."

"Anything for you love," He smiled down at me and pulled me against his side as we strolled back to the villa.

Like the nights before, we got back after everyone was asleep. The heaters were running but not well enough to heat the whole place. Of course I gladly took the option of sleeping next to Shaun again. You know, conserving body heat or whatever? I don't know, I'm just the linguist. I slipped in to the sleeping bag beside him and curled up to Shaun whose arms were already open for me. He kissed me on the head before we both fell asleep peacefully.


	9. Chapter 9

I was woken up the next day by someone grabbing me and pulling me up by my hair. I opened my eyes to see everyone else being grabbed the same way. They'd already tied up Desmond pretty good and we already working on me. They duct taped my feet so that was out. Some guy was holding both my hands so I was pretty useless too. Shaun, Rebecca and William were being tied up with rope and gagged so they couldn't talk. They taped my mouth shut too.

"We finally got her back sir," One guy said into a cell phone. I counted quickly and found that there were only six of them. If we weren't already tied up like hogs, Desmond and I could probably take them if we managed to do it without beating each other. "And subject 17."

"We're going to get paid off well after this," The one beside me sneered. I wanted to smash his head into the concrete floor. "I'll take her somewhere else, it's not good for them to be all together."

"Good thinking Jose," The leader said, well, he was the leader of the team anyway. The one with the phone.

'Jose' dragged me outside and across the town. I didn't go as easily as he had wanted. I thrashed and screamed and tried to be as difficult as I could. He ended up hiding me in the church. One of the other guys that I saw in the sanctuary was behind us and started making a cage out of the decaying pews. It used the altar and all I could think was how he would probably burn in hell for that. They shoved me inside it before nailing the last side on. It was a simple creation. Vertical and horizontal boards nailed together to make the three walls. The last wall that I was sitting against was also wood but it was over the brick of the back wall of the whole church. There was no top to this cage so if I somehow managed to free myself, I could climb out without breaking it. After all, the boards were pretty thick so you couldn't really see in. I tried to get my hands out first but whatever they did was good, I had no luck. I sat there for hours if not days. They pushed food under every once in a while as a taunt since I couldn't eat. It was terrible. I spent my time by wondering if Shaun and Rebecca were okay and about what might've happened to them. My spirits lifted when I heard the guards start talking.

"How did you get out?!" One yelled. Someone got out? Did all of them? What happened to Shaun?! What if they killed him? Or tortured him? Or made him think _I _was dead? God, I couldn't handle any of those options. Plus, the last one was kind of true. I started throwing my weight around to make noise against the wood and tried to scream for help. I heard two bodies fall to the floor and wondered who's they were.

"Tess?" A familiar British accent asked, full of anxiety. I made some kind of weird muffled noise that I hoped he heard and thumped my shoulder against the door. "Rebecca! I think she's over here!"

"Start prying," She ordered as some of the boards came away. They didn't even get all the boards off before Shaun leaned down with a pocket knife and cut the tape holding my hands and feet together so it was easier to haul me out before cutting the rest of the tape off. I saw Desmond and William were already there too so they must've found him first. When Shaun pulled the tape off my mouth I pretty much burst into tears and threw my arms around him.

"Shhh, It's okay Tess," He said soothingly. "But we have to get moving, the truck is already packed and we need to go."

"Okay," I croaked and clung to Shaun as we walked out to the van. I laid down in the back and William drove with Desmond riding shotgun. Shaun was beside me and Rebecca was digging through boxes.

"Bloody hell woman," Shaun snapped. "How hard is it to find a damn protein bar?! She's dying!"

"I know Shaun!" Rebecca quipped back. "Here, oh my god! Who the hell packed this?"

"Probably me," Desmond admitted as Shaun snapped off pieces of the bar and handed them to me. It was smart because I would've devoured it in one bite if I had the chance. Once it was gone, it was an eerie scene and silence. Desmond had pulled his knees up to his chest like a shaken child, Rebecca was leaning against the cool metal of the van, arms straight down and swinging. Shaun, my brilliant Shaun, looked terrible. He was sitting on the floor too, leaning forward. His elbows were on his knees with his head in one hand and his glasses dangling from the other. I reached out weakly and put a hand on his extended arm, the one holding his glasses. He looked over at me and his eyes were almost ready to spill all their tears. I rubbed his arm and offered a small smile.

"Thank you for saving me," I whispered. He scooped me up in a hug and dragged me into his lap.

"I don't know what I would've done if we hadn't have found you," He whispered, his voice breaking.

"Oh but you did Shaun," I told him and ran my hands through his hair. "We're all here and we're all okay. In fact, I think you still have the worst injury."

"Good," He replied. "I can't have you getting hurt, I already feel awful that they starved you."

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm right here."

"I never want to let go of you," He whispered.

"I never want you to either," I whispered back and hugged him with all the strength I had left. Which wasn't much, but enough.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were purely travel. I didn't get much better because we didn't have any real food so Shaun basically stayed with me the whole time, leaving Rebecca, Desmond and Will to do the driving. Not that they minded because I probably looked like death and Shaun was the only one who could get near me without my whining. He kept his promise and almost literally never let me go. My days and nights were spent silently resting on Shaun and eating whatever we had left. No one really talked, we couldn't afford it and we were all still shaken from what happened back in Italy. We ditched the car and Shaun had to support me as we boarded… a boat?

"Why are we getting on a boat?" I whispered to Shaun as I gripped him so I could walk.

"Because you need actual food to get better and we need to get back to North America for a while," he answered easily. "We can't stay in Europe anymore. Not until the Templars leave too."

"I'm so tired," I whined and leaned more on Shaun, the little mobility I had was quickly leaving me.

"Come on, you only have to make it to our room and then you can have the whole bed to yourself if you want," he told me.

"Our?" I asked and leaned my head back to look at him. He was smirking, the dirty bastard.

"Yes, our," He said smugly. "Rebecca finally gets her own room and she's beyond excited. Besides, it's not like I'll mind a little time completely alone with you. No team mates across the room, or through some thin walls. Just us. We can talk about whatever we want and not worry about others hearing."

"You mean we can DO whatever we want," I joked quietly as Shaun opened a door and lead me to the bed.

"Like you have the strength to do anything of that sort right now," Shaun laughed a bit. I know he was trying to be quiet because I was already almost half asleep. "Take a nap, I'll go find you some food."

"Okay," I breathed before he left.

I looked around the room and my jaw dropped. We were on a freaking luxury boat. This was nicer than most hotel rooms. And this bed was huge and comfy, like seriously. It could probably fit me, Shaun and Desmond. But I would never tell him that theory, he wouldn't like it very much. I must've fallen asleep because I was woken up by none other than the lovely Shaun with plates full of food.

"Come on then," He said. "I hate seeing you like this, you need some real food and to get better. Please?"

"What did you bring?" I asked, opening one eye.

"Well, I didn't really know what you like," he said shyly. I could see him blushing and actually looked at the food. He brought some of everything and I giggled a little. "I kind of got everything."

"I see that," I tried to sit up and only made Shaun fuss over me. "Hand me that bowl of soup please."

"Of course," he replied.

We spent most of our day in the room. Rebecca came to visit as did William and even Desmond. After William's little snap, I guess Desmond really got the point. He and Shaun were perfectly civil. I actually ate most of what Shaun brought me throughout the day, moderate by him of course. By the evening I was feeling considerably better.

"Look at the sunset," I sighed as I leaned against the headboard.

"Alright," Shaun smirked and picked me up bridal style and carrying me out onto the balcony. He set me down on my feet and I held onto the railing, giggling. Shaun wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You're so nice to me," I sighed and leaned back into him.

"Well who else is going to be?" He joked. "Certainly not Desmond, he'd been done with you already if he had his way. Besides, I really like you and I think we're past the whole childish 'I'm only mean to you because I like you' thing. I might've only thought you were cute at first, but you're actually the most interesting person I've ever met."

"I didn't really like you at first," I laughed at the memory. "But you were better than Desmond. And the accent kind of got to me."

"Ah, so that was it then," He smiled and tightened his arms around me.

"You were fun to argue with too," I added and took one of his hands from around me and laced our fingers together. "And you got cuter every time I looked over at you."

"Please, like I could compete with you," He smiled. "You're stunning and you don't even know it."

"Well, you're the only person I want," I turned around to look at him. The look he was giving me sent shivers down my spine. There was something I saw in his eyes behind his glasses that I just couldn't place but it went with the small, genuine smile on his face.

"God," He drawled. "Not even the sunset can compare to you."

"Or you," I said and raised a hand to his now neatly trimmed beard. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine and it felt like a million fireworks going off in my stomach. It was one of the best moments of my life.

"Tess," Shaun breathed once we pulled apart. His hands were playing with my hair. "I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too Shaun," I said and smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Darling, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I never thought that anyone would ever tell me they loved me," I mumbled. He didn't say anything. He just hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"How can they not love you?" He said once I calmed down. "I love you enough for the whole world. You are my world now Tess."

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," I sniffed.

"And I hope to be for a very long time," He smiled. I yawned and he picked me back up. "Looks like it's time for bed."

"But I want to tell you how much I love you too," I yawned again.

"You need sleep," he told me. "You can tell me in the morning."

"Okay," I sighed. Shaun almost walked away but I grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?"

"To brush my teeth, love," He laughed. "I promise, I'll be right back."

"But I'm going to fall asleep," I pouted. He just chuckled and took off his pants and shirt and put on different pants. "You're hot when you strip."

"You're crazy when you're tired," He laughed and climbed in with me. "Besides, you're more important to me than my teeth."

"Good," I yawned again and snuggled up to him. "You're honestly the best."

"Anything for you, love," He whispered and kissed my cheek. I shivered with a huge smile and he started to trace patterns on my bare arms. "What was that?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I really like it when you call me that."

"Then I'll remember that," Shaun chuckled a little. "Now go to sleep, you need it."


End file.
